For years, televisions have been a staple of consumer electronics sales. As such, a large majority of households in the United States owns at least one television. Providing content to those televisions is a lucrative business and there are numerous types of television content to choose from. For example, viewers can subscribe to digital broadband television networks and digital satellite television networks in order to receive standard digital television content or high definition television content. In addition, many companies now offer digital video recorders (DVRs) that can be incorporated into television set top boxes. A DVR can be used to record digital television content transmitted to the set top box.
In addition, set top box functionality is being expanded beyond simply providing television content. For example, many set top boxes include some sort of Internet or other communication capabilities.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved system and method of using a set top box.